This invention relates to a machine vision process and apparatus, particularly, an apparatus which can photograph a plurality of separated figures on a plane diagram, and which can convert the figures into image signals to enter into an image processing unit for determining the center coordinates of the separated figures, and for analyzing the size, the shape, and the suitable connecting sequence of the separated figures.
In the conventional hole-position recognition procedures for a printed-circuit board, the speed, the precision and the reliability of the recognition operation are limited by manual operation; further, an expensive programming machine will increase a manufacturer's cost. Therefore, it is desirable to have a process and an apparatus which can recognize the hole position of a printed-circuit board at a high speed, with precision and reliability.
Generally, before drilling holes on a printed-circuit board provided by a customer, a manufacturer analyze the hole position and the size and shape of the holes on the hole-position diagram to find the best hole-drilling path, and will then set the operation procedures of the drilling machine. The conventional procedures for processing the hole-position diagram of a printed-circuit board are as follows:
1. The hole-position diagram is modified and photographed to make a transparent negative thereof.
2. The holes are classified with colors in accordance with their diameters (manual operation).
3. The holes of one class with one color are lined up (manual operation).
4. The coordinates of the holes are determined by using a programming machine (manual operation).
5. The coordinates of the holes are entered into a computer for obtaining the best permutation of hole-drilling path.
6. The data of the hole coordinates and the hole-drilling path are converted into a digital control program, and transmitted into a drilling machine.
In view of the aforesaid problems and demand, the inventor has developed a machine vision process and apparatus with an operation speed, precision and reliability desired.